To AB27!
by Adlez27
Summary: Derivva drags Jonas into AB27. What kind of chaos will ensue? Takes place after Late Andrea Arc and before Stuck Face Kol Arc. Rating and genre because I don't really know what this is about yet.


**A/N: Time for a fanfic! I did this one for school (^^)**

* * *

Mita read over her new assignment from the real world. She went back to the HQ, since it was her favorite place over the last arc. Mita sighed, and plopped down on the swivel chair that one of the agents used to sit in. As soon as she finished reading, Mita knew what she was going to do. She didn't even need to consult AB27's leader on this one. Mita put on her old headset and called Derivva. That girl had a knack for getting into other worlds.

"Hey Dev, it's me, Mita. Listen, I need you to go to our AB27 outpost in the next world, there should be a kid named Jonas there. Spend a bit of your Christmas with the kids, but Jonas will arrive soon."

"'Kay Mita, I'll be there in a jiffy."

Mita ended the call and took off the headset. Soon, AB27 would be getting a new character. She went down to a lower floor in the building to join a meeting with the other Ruling Powers, sans Vaamidian. Zeldaria wasn't particularly good with plot unless it was a songfic.

* * *

Derivva got ready for her journey. It wasn't often that she would be sent to the AB27 outpost in _that_ world. She took a shower, then put on her signature outfit. A bright blue sleeveless top that exposed her bellybutton, and a stylish black skirt. She found the belt that Derivva Vaamidian had given her last week, and wore it Vocaloid style. It was black and electric blue, the same color as her hair. There was a red tattoo on her left shoulder. Adlez, the Artist-Auditor of AB27, rushed to her side to draw a picture to put on deviantART. She wanted to post something good before the cats completely took over.

Dev grabbed a bag with craft supplies for the kids to use. She knew the grandparents loved the things the children made. Derivva was about to go to the next world the way she normally did, going the long way. But right before she grabbed the door handle to leave her apartment, she decided to use the new, faster method of travel. Dev called Mita again.

"Mita, I think I could use portals this time."

"Derivva, how are we supposed to put one portal there?"

"Send one of the secret agents."

"Canadia and Nihon aren't available."

"No, I meant that you should get Meric or Iggy."

"Cowboys and pirates don't win the war, kid."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Ok, fine! I'll send Nihon."

"Thanks Mita, that ninja is the best." Derivva hung up the phone, and put a blue portal on the wall. She waited for the orange one to open up in the town. 45 minutes later, she saw Nihon in his ninja outfit on the other side, pointing an ASHPD (Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device) at her. Immediately, GLaDOS's voice sounded.

"Do not look at the operational end of the device"

Nihon put the portal gun in his back pocket, the one all fictional characters have. He silently jumped into a nearby shadow, disappearing from view. Derivva stepped through the portal, and turned around to talk to Nihon. "Thanks, how's the hockey master?"

"Canadia is fine," Nihon replied in his Japanese accent. He went back through the portal back to AB27, then signaled to Derivva to hide the one on her side. Derivva produced a curtain from her infinite back pocket and hung it up. Then she walked into the living room of the house, and played with the kids.

* * *

Jonas sped down the hill on the sled, holding Gabriel close to his body. They slowed down as they reached the bottom. Jonas stood up, and ran as fast as he could to a house he saw nearby. He was getting closer and closer to his new future. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, and Jonas was confused. Then he remembered to knock on the door, and waited.

The door opened. Jonas could see a female with black and electric blue hair inside. She held the door open for Jonas, as if she had been expecting him. Jonas thought it was strange that she was wearing this type of clothing in cold weather, because in the memories, people usually wore thick jackets. He just walked into the house, glad for the warmth after so many days of cold. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at him. Jonas saw children sitting at a table with colorful craft supplies. He went over to them and sat on an upholstered chair. The female with blue-and-black hair walked over to him.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you're Jonas, right?" She placed a hand on her hip.

Jonas was shocked that this person knew his name. This situation was unfamiliar, and Jonas chose to reply with few words. "Yes. The newchild's name is Gabriel." The female got on her knees next to the chair.

"Hajimemashite. That means 'nice to meet you' in Japanese. Anyway, this is the Common House. It's really a family's house, but people from all over town like to gather here. We'll get you two cleaned up, and we'll have dinner. Afterwards we can discuss plans to go to AB27. Oh yeah, and I'm Derivva," she said. She stood up and beckoned for Jonas and Gabriel to follow her. "Bathroom's this way!" Derivva walked quickly down a hallway, then stopped. Jonas had a million questions, but he was mostly wondering what those things attached to her legs were.

A woman standing in a room waited for Jonas to hand Gabriel to her. Jonas looked into her kind eyes, and lifted Gabe into her arms. She brought him inside the room and closed the door. Jonas could hear water on the other side. Derivva brought Jonas further down the hallway to another room.

"Here's a shower. When you're done, wrap yourself in a towel and go to the room across the hall. I'll have some clean clothes for you." Jonas looked inside the small room, and saw an upright bathing facility. He went in and closed the door slowly. It was a bit unfamiliar, but he managed. The cold water at first surprised him, but it got warmer. He was used to the water in the Community that was always at the perfect temperature.

Jonas turned off the water after he washed himself. He covered himself with a towel as Derivva had instructed and walked to the room across the hall. There, Derivva sat, waiting. She had laid out the clean clothes neatly on the bed. She stepped out of the room and closed the door, then waited for Jonas to put on the clothes. After a few minutes he stepped out of the room, and Derivva led him down the hall to a dining room. On their way there, the woman who was washing Gabriel brought him back out, wearing clean clothes.

Derivva sat down at the table next to Jonas. Gabriel was sitting in a smaller, higher chair. "We're having PASTAAAA~ for dinner," Derivva said. Jonas was confused, first because she had shouted the word 'pasta' with her arm outstretched and eyes closed, second because he was unsure what 'dinner' meant. He assumed that this was the evening meal. As soon as a plate of food was placed in front of him, he picked up an eating utensil and ate the food. Jonas was surprised at the first bite. The food was hot, unlike the room-temperature food in the Community. And the pasta had a flavorful sauce, food in the Community tasted very bland.

After they had finished the pasta, a Black Forest cake with a single candle was brought out. The candle was lit, and Jonas immediately noticed it as a fire violation. He was about to say something about it, but Derivva stole the spotlight and yelled "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Most of the adults just chuckled, but Jonas got frightened and stood up from the table to get away from the cake. Derivva stood up as well. "I was just kidding!" she said. Her strange footware made a soft click as she took another step. "Come on, it's okay to have cake."

Jonas was given a slice, and ate it carefully after what happened when he had the pasta. It was like the cake in the birthday party memory he had received. When he finished it, Jonas put the plate on the table and someone brought it to the kitchen to wash it. Jonas went to ask Derivva a question.

"Is it time for sharing of feelings?"

Derivva looked confused. "Sharing of feelings? I don't really know what that is." She began to walk away. Jonas followed her and tried to ask another question. "Derivva, what kind of footware are you wearing?"

She looked down at her bare feet. "These things attached to my legs? Oh, these are Advanced Knee Replacements (click link for explanation), a gift from Chell. If I jump from high up, these lessen the impact. I wear socks if my feet feel cold."

"Oh," Jonas said. He didn't know who Chell was, but at least he didn't have that question anymore. Derivva told him to get Gabriel, so that she could talk to both of them.

"Jonas, I'm from Author Block #27. A person named Mita sent me here to get you and bring you there. Unfortunately, Gabriel can't come with us."

"Why! He's like a brother to me! I can't just leave him with a bunch of people I hardly even know!"

Derivva sighed. "He's very young, and the experiences in AB27 could be a bit overwhelming. He'll have to grow up here. Once he's 11 or 12, he can come to AB27. But don't worry, this is a very good place for him to grow up. But you still have to come with me. I just have to check in with Nihon first, please wait here." She took a phone out of her back pocket, and dialed a number. Jonas wondered who this 'Nihon' was.

"Hello? Nihon?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Derivva. Could you put a blue portal somewhere right outside the HQ?"

"What HQ?"

"It used to be called the investigation building."

"Oh."

Derivva ended the call with Nihon and went back to Jonas. "Leave Gabriel with those kids over there. Please follow me." Jonas tried to bring Gabriel with him, but Derivva noticed and took him away. They walked to a wall with a curtain on it. Derivva took down the curtain and stowed it in her back pocket. On the wall was a blue portal. There was a bright flash, and again Derivva saw Nihon on the other side pointing the ASHPD at her. Again, GLaDOS warned them of looking into the portal gun. Nihon jumped out of the way before Jonas could see who he was.

Derivva stepped through the portal into AB27. She held out her hand to help Jonas get through. He cautiously went through, and made it into Author Block #27.

* * *

**A/N: I want to write the next chapter as much as you want to read it! (Which I'm hoping is a lot) Unfortunately, I have to print out this one for school right now. Please review! **


End file.
